<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Als ich dich im Sommer traf by Chubbybearfullofsugar</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850538">Als ich dich im Sommer traf</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbybearfullofsugar/pseuds/Chubbybearfullofsugar'>Chubbybearfullofsugar</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Rammstein</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Early Rammstein, M/M, Summer Love, Two-way crush</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-19</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 04:19:50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,136</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28850538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chubbybearfullofsugar/pseuds/Chubbybearfullofsugar</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>simple summer love story about two people.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Paul Landers/Till Lindemann</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>A little story about till and paul,and i have this thought a long time ago.<br/>Btw i am not a native English speaker（A necessary reminder）,and i think my english is not that good.（so if you mind,i suggest you shut this down, for your own good and also for me.Thank u.）</p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>（I hope my English will be better when I finish this work）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>［“It was the summer of’94, and the air was hot, just like people who fall in love,their hearts seemed to burn with fire... ］</p><p> </p><p>                           『1』<br/>Paul stared at Till, who had been showered with a hose by Olli. As he sat in his chair, he didn’t take his eyes off the naked man. <br/>Till shook his head, the transparent drops of water left his hair, the drops of water reflected the sunlight, make his body seemed to glow. Till wiped his face with his hand, frowned, and looked over the table as if he were looking for something. <br/>Paul was still staring at him, Till’s eyes accidentally met his. The person who is looked at is not shy. The person who is looking at is shy and covers his mouth with his hand. Till’s mouth behind his hands was unconsciously smiling, and he awkwardly pretended not to care and went on searching. <br/>“What are you looking for？” <br/>Paul shifted his position and continued to curl up in his chair, his brow furrowed against the scorching sun.<br/> “Beer. ” Till replied.<br/>Paul shook the bottle in his hand and said, “That’s the last one. ”<br/>Till looked at him helplessly and reached for the one he had so ostentatiously shaken in his hand. The heat had driven away the cold, and now the beer was even a little warm. <br/>“Is there any left in the fridge ？” Till asked, drinking the beer, which had warmed up and had become a bit stale. <br/>“I guess so.” Paul said, covering his eyes with his hand as he stared at the man in front of him. ” Scheiße, Er ist so Groß.* ” Paul thought to himself, even though today was not the first time he had met Till. He remembered that when he first met Till, he had been surprised by his tall and strong figure,but after a long acquaintance he came to understand,Till is a gentle teddy bear who won’t even get angry or care if you and your friend slash bandmate tear his house apart. Paul couldn’t help laughing when he remembered how he’d “Flipped over” his house twice without even knowing the fact that the house they were tearing actually belongs to Till. <br/>Till glanced at him strangely and walked past him into the room. After a while he put on a vest jacket and a pair of loose shorts then came out. With two cans of beer in his hand. Paul watched him come out of the room and sit across from him, his big hands ripping open the beer wrapper, the bottle cap pressed against the table, and the palm of his hand slamming against the edge of the table where it met the cap.<br/>Boom!<br/>White foam flows up with the air, and the fermented liquid flows down through the fingers. Till stepped back and licked the beer off the back of his hand. He held up the open bottle and asked Paul,“Do you want some more ？” Paul took the beer in his hand. The cold beer that had just been taken out of the fridge began to drip because of the high temperature outside. He took it and took a sip. The cold liquid ran down his throat to his stomach. He felt cooler now.<br/>Till took a cigarette from the packet of cigarettes on the table, which belonged to no one, and lit it. The sudden burst of flame creates a heat wave that distorts the air. Till leaned his head to the fire with a cigarette in his mouth, his hand protecting the side of his cigarette because of his muscle memory. It was a hot afternoon with no wind in it. His hair fell down at the angle of his head, and his eyelashes hung down. The white smoke came out of his mouth, and then Till turned his head and spit, then the smoke was pushed back into his lips, and his cheek sank in with the movement. Paul was so engrossed in watching Till.<br/>Paul loved to watch him smoke. It was, like he said, a scene to be remembered. <br/>When Till heard what he said, he turned away and hid his smile. This time Till noticed his eyes again, smiled a little, and said, “Aren’t you going to record？”<br/>Paul changed his position, shifting his numb ass from one side to the other. “Nah, Richard’s recording now, when he's done then it's my turn.” he said, waving his hand, then picking up the bottle in front of him and pouring the alcohol into his mouth again.<br/>“I think I’ll be here till nightfall.” Paul said, looking up at the Sun in the sky and closing his eyes. Till smiled and replied, “You’d better not let Richard hear what you say. ” Paul laughed and said nothing more. <br/>“If you know Richard is recording now, why did you come so early？” Till took another drag from his cigarette, the white fog was only a few seconds later mixed in with the sun and could not be found. Paul Shakes the bottle in his hand, takes his last sip of beer.<br/>“For beer.”<br/>Till puffs out his cigarette, stubs it out in the ashtray, smiles and shakes his head.</p><p>“Of course I came early for more than that... ” </p><p>Paul shifted back into his chair, his legs resting on the arm of the chair, fumbling on the table and grabbing a pair of sunglasses to put on his eyes. He closed his eyes behind sunglasses, his mind swimming with thoughts. </p><p>“I also came early to see you, to talk to you, to spend more time in the same place with you... ” </p><p>Paul Sighed and pursed his lips.He knew that he gave the impression that he did most of what he thought, as if he did not think much, as if he did not plan, as if he did not think of consequences. But he also sometimes wishes that his style could be used for the right things. Instead of hiding behind dark glasses, a table away from him, and swallowing half of what he wanted to say. <br/>He hated it. He wished he could have been more forthright and indifferent. But what if the price of all this action is that the man in front of him never speaks to him again, never shares a cigarette or a bottle of wine with him again... he doesn’t want Till to hate him, and he doesn’t want to hate himself. <br/>Maybe because he's thinking too much, maybe he's spending too much time under the Sun. Paul felt a little tired then he decides to get up and go back in the house,lie down on the couch for a while, hoping that when he wakes up<br/>Richard, better, be done, his recording.<br/>The room was hot too, but without the sun. Paul, still wearing his sunglasses, fell asleep on the slightly softer couch. </p><p> </p><p> </p><p> </p><p>*“Fuck, he is so tall ”</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Finished with the recording？”<br/>The man with his hands in his pockets asked Paul as he sat on the back steps. Paul looked up at him and nodded. <br/>“Want a beer？”Till’s thick voice went from his ear to his brain.He thought for a moment, shook his head, then patted the clearing beside him for Till to sit down. The taller man walked down the next step ,sat down beside him. <br/>Paul took a cigarette out of his pants pocket, handed one to Till, kept one for himself, and squashed the box. Till lit his cigarette in the same position Paul had seen so many times before, somehow Paul’s lighter just wouldn’t work anyway. Till took his cigarette out of his mouth and put the lighted end near Paul’s unlit cigarette. The dry tobacco touched the flames, and the brownish-black strips glowed orange-red. <br/>Summer nights are always cooler than the daytime, people in the Silent Night to hear only the sound of insects. Two men sat in the doorway, smoking silently, their shadows silhouetted against the interior lights. <br/>“Now I regret my decision,”Till heard Paul Blurt out, and for a moment he had no idea what he was talking about. <br/>“I mean the decision i just made when you asked me about do I want a beer,”Paul explained to Till.<br/>Till laughing softly then says, “If you want, I can get it.”he suggested. Till looked at Paul’s frown ，the little man seemed to be thinking seriously about the connection Till had made<br/>“I’ll have a bottle.”Paul said.<br/>Till puffed smoke , looked at him with a smile, and got up to go inside to get beer for them.<br/>Paul staying where he was, he snuffed out most of his cigarette on the steps. His hands were sweaty, he didn't even feel hot！But his palms were sweaty as if they were about to leak.He rubbed his sweaty palms against his trousers and Till came back with beer at the right moment.<br/>“Here you go,”Till held the bottle out over his head, Paul looked up at the face of the man standing behind him and took the beer. “Danke.”<br/>He took the cold beer, gripping the bottle with both hands, his finger was unknowingly removing the label from the bottle.Till took a sip and looked back at him. “Aren’t you going to drink？”He pointed at the bottle in Paul’s hand. When Paul heard what he said, he took a mechanical sip of beer. <br/>“Wanna chat？”Till began to button the label on the bottle, and Paul turned to look at him, reaching for his mouth and rubbing his lips. “About what？”Paul said, and he began to lean back on the low steps in a nonchalant manner.<br/>There were several shining stars in the sky, but the only moon disappeared.<br/>“What do you want to talk about？It seems to me you have something on your mind. If you want to talk about it, talk about it. If you don’t want to talk about it, then i will drop it.”<br/>Till shrugged his shoulders, he hoped that this attitude would relax Paul and free him from the thoughts that were troubling him. Paul brushed his lips again. He didn’t know if he should say what was on his mind. <br/>Now, after all, he couldn’t think of a good lie to hide his nervousness and his seemingly “Not his usual ”behavior.<br/>“I. . .”Paul finally spoke.<br/>He's mind suddenly came up with a good idea. Not only will he not reveal himself, but he can also find out Till’s attitude. <br/>“I met a friend the other day and he said he’s a little upset，because he liked his colleagues at first sight and they grew to be friends. But after spending so much time together, his feelings for his friend have not changed at all. So...”<br/>Paul's eyes grew firmer than before.<br/>“What would you do if you were that guy？”<br/>Till paused for a moment, arranging the strands of hair that had fallen in front of his eyes.<br/>“I guess I’ll just say it,”Till thought as he rubbed his chin. “If that person agrees, that’s fine. If that person doesn’t agree, your friend can put the idea behind him and continue to be friends with that person.”Till said and took a sip of beer. “If they agree to stay friends,”Till added with a laugh. <br/>Paul listened to his answer and nodded slightly. Till’s arm suddenly wrapped around his shoulder, and Paul’s heart gave a shudder. He turns to look Till in the eye. <br/>Bright emeralds, shining in the light of the night. He turned his head again, looked back, and continued to drink in silence. <br/>The green eyes by his side looked at him with a gaze he did not notice,the owner of the eyes chuckled silently. <br/>“It’s time for me to go home.”Paul puts the bottle down and stands up. Till lets go of his arm and looks up at him. <br/>“see you tomorrow.”<br/>“You too...”<br/>Paul turned away with his hands in his pockets, wishing the man behind him was watching him as he left, but he was afraid that what he looked back at was not what he had expected. <br/>He moved slowly forward a few meters, finally can not bear the heart of the desire to turn. <br/>Till, still sitting on the steps watching him, saw him turn around and raise his arm to wave at him. He raised his hand and waved it back vigorously in his direction, wishing Till hadn’t seen the grin on his face that was about to grin behind his ears. <br/>Paul pulled back his hand and bounded toward his house, his heart pounding as if it were about to leap out of his chest.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>the two guys are just lovable.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>